Finding His Light (The Only Truth unvierse)
by termhn
Summary: Talon has never needed anybody before. But nobody can lose someone they love and recover without someone else, not even Talon.


**Yeah... another Lux fic... What can I say, I like her as a character in stories lol xD. I also want to do a Kat x Ashe fic but I am still playing with ideas for the plot so yeah IDK when I'll start working on that; it probably won't be for a while.**

**This fic is based off The Only Truth universe and picks up near the end after the big fight. This isn't going to fit EXACTLY into that story, but it will be based off it and so yeah. It starts in the scene where talon is sitting in front of the institute of war mourning the loss of Cassiopeia. Without further ado, **

* * *

Finding his Light

* * *

Talon sat. His tailbone had rested in the same spot against the hard concrete for many hours, but still he sat. Though his whole body was sore and aching, his face betrayed none of it. Cass had gone through pain much more severe than the aches he now endured, and so he sat. His eyes were motionless and out of focus as he played through memory after memory in his head.

_Him and Cass, laughing together in her bedroom. She was laying into his side as she recounted a tale from the local bar. He gazed down at her face. It was completely relaxed; a small smile played across her lips as she told her story. Then it was suddenly devoid of life, eyes unfocused and looking at something unseen, skin purpled from Vladmir's blood magic. His breath hitched and he shuddered where he sat._

_His vision flashed and he laid on his bed. His eye barely slitted open, he watched as Cass, the real, unmarred Cass, slid toward him as silently as she could. He watched, fascinated, as she came up to him and rested her hand on his cheek, slowly rubbing her thumb back and forth. She slowly leaned down and pressed her soft lips to his forehead. Then suddenly she collapsed onto the ground, her eyes once again void of life and her skin purple and cold. He screamed, in his memory and in real life, and something grabbed his hand._

His eyes snapped back into focus and he found himself staring at the same section of forest he had been staring at for hours. He tried to move his hands to his face but when his left hand met resistance he realized someone held it. Their touch, it felt so much like Cass's.

_He sat with Cass next to him, similarly to how he sat in real life. He was seated on a stone balcony, his legs hanging over the edge. Cass did the best approximation of sitting that her reptilian tail would allow, and her hand interlocked with his. He stared out over Noxus from their current position in the High Command building. Buildings stretched on into the distance and began to be silhouetted by the setting sun. The sky began to turn purple as the sun dipped under the horizon, casting a beautiful light over the city. He turned to face Cass, and noticed that her pale skin was turned purple by the reflection of the sunset. He was about to laugh when he felt Cass's hand turn cold in his grip, and he realized the purple hue of her skin was not from the sunset. He quickly unlocked his hand from Cass's and flung his arms onto her shoulders, turning her body towards him. Her eyes stared into an infinite distance, devoid of life._

_"No! Cass!" He screamed into Cassiopeia's lifeless face._

Talon slowly came to, and when he did, his eyes focused not on Cassiopeia's lifeless body in his arms, but that of a startled young blond woman.

"Talon?" She squeaked.

He squinted and inspected her face, recognizing her as Lux, Garen's younger sister. He came to the realization that he had acted out his dream in real life too, and his face flushed.

"Lux. W-Why... What are you... What?" He finally forced out.

She grimaced. "I'm sorry... I saw you sitting there and I came over and sat down. I thought maybe I could help."

Talon's face hardened and he began to push himself up and off of her. He turned away and moved into his previous sitting position.

"I've never let myself become attached to anyone before. This is a harsh reminder why... and I won't make the same mistake again."

And so he sat, just as he had before. Only this time, he was keenly aware of a set of blue eyes on his back, and their owner sitting less than a foot away from him. Time passed, of which Talon only had the sun to measure, before he snapped. His face turned angry in an instant and he whipped around to face the girl sitting behind him.

"Why are you still here?" He snarled.

Lux's face remained calm, her hands in her lap while she sat with her legs crossed. Slowly, she began to rise and twirled her staff in her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you."

Before Talon could react, Lux snapped her wrist and brought the end of her staff down on Talon's head with a small smack.

"What the fuck," he growled before disappearing and then reappearing once again right behind Lux, his blade at her throat. "Do you think you're doing?"

"Helping you," came Lux's calm reply. Suddenly, she vanished. An invisible arm grabbed Talon's wrist and wrenched it away before letting go. Lux reappeared once again a few feet away, a sheen of sweat visible on her forehead.

"I know you can do better than that," she said before taunting him with her baton. "Come on, fight me."

Talon slowly advanced, his arm blade glinting in the low light of the sunset. Without warning, he struck hard, anger powering his advance. Lux was barely able to react, bringing her baton up just in time to prevent her head from being severed from her soldiers. A masochistic grin had begun to play across Talon's face as he kept up his attacks, backing Lux into a wall. It was all Lux could do to keep blocking his swings. She realized that if Talon had really been trying to kill her, she'd be long dead. His swings were long and imprecise, focused on strength and not finesse, but they were still so fast that she could barely keep up.

Lux took one more step back and felt a wall against her back. _Shit_, she thought. Talon's blade came down in an arch over his right shoulder and Lux brought her baton up perpendicular to the strike, blocking it right as the steel touched the side of her throat.

"Who are you really mad at, Talon?" She whispered, "Are you mad at me? Are you mad at yourself?"

Talon held his position, his arm pushing his blade down into her baton. His eyes searched hers, trying to find the meaning of her words, trying to find what she was trying to do. His first instinct was that he was mad at her, for trying to help him after he had made it obvious he didn't want it. But, as he dug deeper, he realized that he wouldn't have been mad at her if it hadn't been for his own actions. Cass might not have died in the first place if he had stayed by her side. But then, they might not have won the battle.

_Cass. Why the fuck did Cass have to die?_

He turned his head down and to the side, anguish replacing anger. Tears threatened to leak out of his eyes and his speech was labored.

"I don't know... I don't fucking know, okay?" He he yelled, his voice getting louder with each word. Then he turned his head back up towards Lux and searched her eyes once more.

"Why the fuck are you doing this, anyway," he whispered. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

She let go of her baton with one hand, an action that would have let Talon easily thrust his blade through her throat, but he didn't. She reached out and touched his cheek, her thumb slowly ghosting back and forth across it.

"Because you need me, Talon. Nobody can lose someone they love and recover without anybody's help, not even you."

**A/N: Aaand, there's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE, REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LIKE THE LIFEBLOOD OF A STORY! (and they make me write faster =D)**


End file.
